


I can see you in a new light

by CallMeNoah



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bullying, Cliche, Crystal is irresponsible, Dahlia is not bad in this story, Dance Moms would be proud, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gigi is a sexy mom, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Multi, Paternity, Prestigious school, Real Life, Too many people if I forget someone sorry, Useless Lesbians, fragile masculinity, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNoah/pseuds/CallMeNoah
Summary: Crystal is a young artist with the perfect life; Gigi is a business mother. Poles apart in the big New York's city.What will happen after a tragic accident causes Crystal to take on new responsibilities? Gigi will break her walls to love? What will unite these two poles apart?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I have returned after a break and I have made the structure of this story, it will not be long, but I promise that the plot will be extremely varied. I have decided to take some events from my life and events from my friends. I invite you to read my first fic, you can find it on my A03 profile, in the meantime, enjoy this new story. We will see each other every 2 or 3 days, at least that's what I have planned, if everything goes according to plan.  
> I look forward to your comments on this first chapter and what you hope to see later. I will be watching what you write here.  
> Regards.  
> \- Noah.xx

**It all happened too fast.**

**From one moment to another.**

**But I am sure that I would not be prepared.**

**You are never ready for that news.**

**_2 months ago..._ **

"Crystal, your phone is ringing" Lux yelled from the living room. The blonde was lying on the floor after a failed yoga lesson while her roommate dodged the cans of paint that had accumulated around her thanks to her new job assignment. The girl in the orange mullet placed the brush in the curve of her ear and took the cell phone, trying not to smear it with the paint in her hands. With one, two, three attempts, she was able to slide the call and answer the number reflected on her screen. "Aunt Joanna?" The girl thought. She didn't talk to her aunt too often, in fact, she only saw her at family parties. "Hi Crys." The woman sounded a little strange on the other end of the line. "Hey aunt, I'm surprised by your call, how ar..." The girl could not finish speaking. "Crystal, I need you to come here, something happened...". And Crystal's world has never been the same since that day. That damn day.

**Midtown**

**Manhattan, New York**

"Wyatt, don't forget your lunch" Crystal kept Nutella's sandwich while her younger brother put on the tie of the school uniform. Ugh. Damn Institute Mayer of New York uniform. Crystal had attended that school for 17 years and always hated the blue blazer with the school crest and that horrible blue-and-gold-lined tie that looked like an accountant's or businessman's, too pretentious. "Hey, let me help you with that" Crystal asked for her brother's tie and tied the knot in 1 minute. Wyatt picked up his backpack and waited for Crystal at the door. The redhead walked with the boy all the way to school. "Sometimes I wonder why you takes me to school" said the young teenager. "I'm 12 years old now, I can walk there alone" The boy gave Crystal a little push. “You can't put your tie for yourself, do you want to walk alone to school? You're crazy little man” The redhead joked, dodging another push from his brother. Crystal loved the little ride between her home and her brother's school. It was relaxing to get the morning air of Manhattan, to see the tall trees on the sidewalk, the pretty girls running around all of Central Park. Crystal was looking at the cute blonde girl when she stumbled upon the small advertisement for a coffee shop. "Damn Crystal, you couldn't see you more gay" Wyatt said, as he helped his sister to get up. "Useless lesbian," Crystal said to herself, while hiding the shame on her face and dodging the mocking glances of the people who saw her fall.

After Crystal dropped her brother off at school, she proceeded to go to her parents study. ‘Methyd Studio, Art & Design’, the huge workshop in which Crystal's parents started their dreams. Crystal saw her parents do what they loved the most, both renowned New York painters famous for their paintings and murals for big companies, musicians, actors, and popular people across the United States. "Good morning Heidi, something new?" Crystal walked to the small reception of the place, while taking a pair of round mint candies that were in a vase on the counter of the place. "Nothing new Miss Methyd" Heidi turned her chair to look at Crystal with a mocking smile. "What?" The redhead said, while trying to chew the hard candy in her mouth. "I didn't know your diet included decorative stones" The southern girl blurted out, as Crystal spat the stones into her hand and Heidi tried not to choke on laughter. After another embarrassing moment of the day, Crystal went inside the workshop to finish some works that had been commissioned that week. Crystal hated working with limited time, but that was the art industry and that was better than not having a job, after all, the redhead now had a home to maintain, a small business to work in, employees to pay and a mouth that feed.

**The same day...**

**4:00 PM**

“Benjamin Goode, come here right now!” An angry Gigi waited in the living room of her apartment. The black-haired woman moved her foot impatiently, waiting for her son to come downstairs. Benjamin Goode, better known as Benji, knew what would happen. The preteen slowly descended the stairs, almost trying not to make any noise. Benji knew that his mother was not often angry, but when she did, he knew that she had really made her angry at something important. "Hello mom, that snake coat looks good on you, did you design it?" The boy rambled on, as his mother's scowl seemed more and more angry. "Benjamin, explain this to me, now!" The woman held out a piece of paper with the school's logo and the capital letters that said ‘SUMMONS’. The boy began to stutter, searching for the right words in the situation. "Benji, your Biology teacher quoted me, if you continue with these notes you will fail the year" The woman looked worriedly at her son. "Mom, I promise I have been studying, but I don't understand anything about Mr. Dolic's class" Oh no. Gigi had heard that excuse hundreds of times and now she wouldn't be one more on the list. "Look Benjamin, I didn't want to do this, but you going to improve those subject or I won't let you stay on the ballet team" The boy looked at his mother in surprise. "But mom, Mr. Hytes told me that if I continue like this I can request a summer at the Joffrey Ballet School" Benji was going to continue speaking, until his mother interrupted the boy's speech. "Well, I made my decision, so you improve that subject or no more dance" The woman did not look down and even with the sad face of her son she was not going to give in. "Okay mom" Benjamin said, surrendering to her mother's conditions. The boy returned to his room and Gigi left the apartment to her office. Her shift at work had begun.

"Ugh, I hated biology at school" Nicky put aside the sketch she was working on to look at her friend. "Me too, operating frogs was gross and to think that my mother wanted me to be a doctor" Jackie said, as she finished printing some designs from the new collection. "I know, but Benji needs to pass this subject to move on to the next year" Gigi looked at her colleagues, who were still working and talking. “Sometimes being a mother also means you have to be strict, it's what Jan and I always say” Jackie looked at Gigi with some empathy, after all, both girls had children at home and sometimes those situations were only understood by who they were mothers. "For that Jaida and I do not want childrens, with lucky we can have a pomeranian and that dog can't make piss on their special mat" said Nicky, as she finished the design in her hands. The group had to present a new collection in 2 weeks and there were still details to finish. The three women continued to work until the city darkened, causing each of them to return home.

"Crys?" Wyatt stood in front of the open door of her sister's room, which was answering some emails on her laptop with some Netflix series keeping her company. "Yes?" The girl continued writing, waiting for her brother to say something. "I don't know how to tell you this" the preteen said, nervious. Crystal looked up, setting the job aside. "The counselor want you to go to my school tomorrow" The redhead looked at her brother. Wyatt was an excellent student at Mayers. The youngest of the Methyd family even had a full scholarship from the institution. "Wyatt, what the hell did you do?" Crystal said, as she put the laptop down on his nightstand. "I swear I haven't done anything, but the school counselor didn't seem angry when he told me" the boy explained, making his sister feel more confused. "Okay, tomorrow I will go, now go to sleep" With that the youngest went to his room. "Tomorrow will be a long day," Crystal said, as she continued working on her computer.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is a young artist with the perfect life; Gigi is a business mother. Poles apart in the big New York's city.  
> What will happen after a tragic accident causes Crystal to take on new responsibilities? Gigi will break her walls to love? What will unite these two poles apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - BULLYNG SCENE IN THE FINAL  
> Hello everyone, I'm very excited by the response of the fic, as I always say, there are no words that can express my gratitude.  
> As I mentioned, the fic will occupy a lot of topics, which is why I will be putting warnings, all to treat the topics with the utmost respect and seriousness as possible. I KNOW GIGI IS YOUNGER THAN CRYSTAL, but in this story Gigi is a little older than Crystal, I'll explain later.  
> I await your comments, that help me to write ☺  
> Hugs.  
> \- Noah.xx

"Ugh, stupid Institute Mayer" Crystal said, as both Methyd brothers climbed the stairs to the huge school. The redhead had woken up somewhat late that morning and had to run to be on time, the appointment was at the first class time and running in high heeled boots had only made her morning worse. Crystal observed how much the school had changed, the vibe of the place remained the same, the famous motto 'Educating with discipline' could still be seen in the entrance frame, while the walls and lockers still kept that horrible color blue Prussia in contrast to the white and brown of the old building. Crystal and Wyatt walked to the counselor's office and waited in front of the door with the name 'Nina West' engraved on a gold plaque. A couple of light knocks on the door and both were directed to enter. "Miss Methyd, Wyatt, please have a seat" The blonde-haired woman adjusted her glasses. "Well, you wonder why I quoted you here, the reason is..." Before finishing, footsteps were heard around the hall, followed by a knock on the door. After signaling them to pass, the image outside the door made Crystal froze. Crystal had not seen a more beautiful woman than the one standing in front of her. She had loose black hair, sunglasses, a white raincoat, and a black dress. Who the fuck could walk so early in a pair of louboutin heels? "Good Morning" The woman took off her glasses, revealing her big green eyes. "Good morning Miss Goode, Benjamin, please have a seat" The woman sat at the other end of the room, her son next to her. "This is the reason" Nina said looking at the Goode. "Look Wyatt, your classmate Benjamin is having some complications with his Biology course." Wyatt looked at Benji, who beckoned to him for love and peace, earning himself a little pat on the leg from Gigi. "So Wyatt, you could be Benji's tutor, if that's okay with you and you agree" Nina finished, waiting for a response from the boy. Wyatt leaned back in his chair and proceeded to speak. "Okay, I have two questions," said the youngest of the Methyd. "First, why me? And second, how does this benefit me? ” Crystal looked at her brother with some embarrassment. "Wyatt!" Crystal blurted out loud, scaring the boy next to her. "First because you are Mayer's best student and second because if you do this you will be able to choose your lab partner the next year," Nina said, hoping the offer would be enough for young Wyatt. "Okay, we have a deal" the boy said, shaking his hand with Nina. "I'll need your free hours, a notebook, pencils, and a lab coat." Wyatt looked at Benji, who nodded quickly. They both seemed to have a reason to work together. "Okay guys, you can go back to your classes and Miss Goode, thanks for your time, I will be sending Benji grade updates every two weeks." So, the four of them left the small office. Before Crystal walked through the door, a voice made her stop. "Miss Methyd" Nina said, making Crystal turn to look at her. "I heard about your parents, I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but if you need anything, you or Wyatt, you can tell me" The woman gave the redhead an empathetic look, who nodded and thanked the blonde's words. Crystal watched her brother walk down the hallways to his class, almost without noticing the black-haired woman walking toward her. "Hey, hi" Crystal came out of her little trance to meet the woman in the white raincoat. "Well, I'm sorry that Benji made you come here, but I wanted to thank you for Wyatt's help," Gigi said, playing with the hem of her sleeves. "You're welcome, I think it will be good for Wyatt too" Crystal said, trying not to sound too nervous at the woman. "It's still a little early and it's a little cold, could I take you for a coffee?" Gigi looked at the redhead, who smiled at the proposal. "Sure, I wouldn't turn down a coffee."

"So, you're the famous Georgina Goode, the designer of DSin" Crystal said as she opened the door of the cafeteria. "That's right, but call me Gigi, Georgina is too formal" The woman took a seat in a small chair, waiting for a waiter to arrive to take their orders. After reviewing the menu, they both ordered their coffees from a young waiter who approached the table. "And you're Crystal Methyd, owner of Methyd Studio" the brunette said with a little smile. "I would not say owner, I would say heiress" The redhead said, leaving a small laugh in the middle of the sentence, feeling a little sorry for her answer. "Yes, I heard about your parents, they were really incredible" Gigi said sincerely, trying to put some comfort in her words. "I didn't know you met them" Crystal looked at the woman sitting across from her. "My parents are in the world of theater here in New York and Methyd Studio designed sets for their productions" the woman agreed, softening her voice at the moment. "Well thanks, they loved working for art" Crystal released a small tear, wiping it away instantly. Gigi took Crystal's hand, showing support for the redhead. "Here you have ladies, two hot cappuccinos and carrot cake." The waiter looked at the clasped hands of both women and left the food on the table, as if he had been sorry to interrupt the moment. Crystal and Gigi continued the breakfast, talking about different topics. "So, you and Benji get along well?" Crystal asked, while Gigi looked at him with some grace. "Yes, well, he's my son, so..." Gigi was going to continue, until Crystal started choking on her drink. "God, are you okay?" Gigi handed a napkin to Crystal, who was blushing for the embarrassing moment. "Son?" The redhead asked, making Gigi laugh. "But, how old are you?" Cool Crystal, you ridicule yourself before a sexy mother and now you ask her age. Come on useless lesbian. "Sorry, that was rude," Crystal said, trying to hide her clumsiness and daring about that question. "Crystal, relax, I'm 30" Gigi was still laughing a little, she was used to those questions, she had always looked younger for her age, so the last thing she appeared to be was a mother. "Do you have time? Maybe you want to know the story ”…

And so Gigi spoke about her life, the woman had become pregnant when she was 17 years old and the rest was history. Despite a pregnancy, Gigi made it, with the help of her parents and best friends. The woman was the best in her class, finished college, graduated from 'Fashion Design' and worked for her family in costume design for plays. 3 years earlier, she started working at DSin, a famous clothing brand in New York, the brand was at its peak. Crystal was fascinated, Gigi was not only beautiful, she was a responsible, dedicated woman and most importantly, a mother who would do everything for her son. The two women left the cafeteria and walked together to their respective jobs, which were on the same street. Crystal asked for Gigi's number, with the excuse of being connected on the subject of Wyatt and Benji. Good excuse, Methyd.

"Hey Benji" The boy was pulling his books out of his locker when a voice caught his attention. "Today's rehearsal is after school, Mr. Hytes said he wants us on time" Priyanka said, along with Lemon. The two girls were part of the ballet selection with Benji and were the boy's best friends. The bell rang and the students began to head to their classes, leaving the hallway empty. "Okay girls, I'll see you later, I need to go to the library" Benji said, saying goodbye to his friends and walking down the halls of the school. Benji Goode was close to reach the school library, until he felt a strong push that led him to crash into the lockers. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Oh no. No again. There was Giovanni Palandrani, the ex-captain of the ballet team. Ex-captain because Benji had taken his place after entering dance class. And yes, Giovanni was not happy with that. "I have free class," said the boy, looking at the ground. "And where are you going so fast?" Asked the taller one, raising an eyebrow. "Leave me alone Gio" Benji was about to continue on his way, until the guy took him by the arm. "Or what? Will you tell Hytes?” The taller one was to continue, but a janitor stepped out from across the hall, causing Giovanni to release the younger boy. "You're lucky, fagot, but remember, people of your type won't always be lucky." Giovanni released Benji and headed for the restrooms, leaving the boy very scared. Benji was used to that comments, he was a sensitive boy who always got along better with girls, he also danced ballet, for some he almost instantly labeled him as a young gay teenager, but no, Benji was attracted to girls, he was straight, although some people called him with homophobic nicknames. He was used to it and no longer mad at it, but things had escalated when he became captain of the ballet team. Giovanni didn't took it the best way, so the guy took every opportunity to let Benji know that he hate him. With the help of Kameron, Asia, and Jovan, Giovanni took it upon himself to annoy Benji, from throwing papers at him with insults to shoving him in the hallways. It was unfair, what he could do? As long as things didn't get worse, he could deal with it, that's what Benji thought until then.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is a young artist with the perfect life; Gigi is a business mother. Poles apart in the big New York's city.  
> What will happen after a tragic accident causes Crystal to take on new responsibilities? Gigi will break her walls to love? What will unite these two poles apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, how are you?  
> I have focused on making the longest chapters from now on, I have had a mental block and it has helped me improve my writing.  
> I just wanted to remind you that your comments are very important at the time of writing, sooo, thanks for commenting. Don't forget to leave some kudos and all your love. I appreciate that you are always here.  
> By the way, "Hell is a Teenage Girl" is giving me life, I love that fic <3  
> \- Noah.xx

After a few weeks, Crystal and Gigi became closer. The two women enjoyed each other's company; sometimes they would have a coffee together after dropping the boys off at school, exchanging messages or just sending each other funny images of their day to day, for example, Gigi would photograph the sunset that was forming in front of her window in the large office of DSin and Crystal shared some 'extra secret' previews of her next art works. Today was not a different day, Crystal was sitting in her living room with her friends; Lux and Daegen were in serious debate over what Shrek's best movie was, while Daya slowly approached behind Crystal to scare her off. The curly girl was too focused on her talk with Gigi that she didn't realize she had Daya reading the conversation.

"So..." Daya said, making Crystal scream in fright and drop her cell phone. The Get Dusted girls started laughing at the reaction as Crystal tossed Daya a cushion and lifted her cell phone off the floor. "You are a fool" said the redhead, while her friends tried not to suffocate with laughter. "Shit, Daya, you interrupted the talk with Crystal with her new MILF" Daegen said, earning an angry glare from Crystal. "She's not a MILF" The redhead pushed her legs up onto the couch and finished writing the reply to Gigi's message. "I don't know about you, but you should show Lux and Daegen the photo that sexy mom sent you" Crystal's face turned red at Daya's comment. The girls started cheering and asking to see Crystal's cell phone. The woman had sent her a selfie in front of the gym mirror. In a pair of lycra sports pants and a light blue top, with her hair tied in a high ponytail, Gigi looked like a damn goddess. "Oh, she's so pretty" Lux said in her characteristic soft voice. Meanwhile, Daegen tilted her head a little to get a good look at the photo. "Oh, she's so hot, a sexy mama" the girl blurted out as Lux and Daya nodded. Crystal started to feel a little awkward about the talk, so she got up and walked to the kitchen for some fries, trying to shake off the comments and questions that arose about Gigi from the girls. "You should ask her for a date" Lux said, causing all the girls to nod and wait for a response from Crystal. "Yes, that will never happen" The redhead peeked out from behind the wall and then returned to the kitchen. "Cryyyys..." Daya was going to continue speaking until Crystal returned to the living room with a bowl of nachos. "No Daya, I will not be rejected by a pretty girl... again" The redhead left the bowl on the table in front of the couch and leaned back. "Well, what can happen?" Daya dropped to her knees and stared at her friend. "Well, let's check the possibilities" Crystal got up from her seat and started walking around the table. "If she rejects me I will have one more girl on my list of 'straight women I suffered for' and will be at the top of the list for being the prettiest" Crystal raised a finger, recounting each of the bad things that could occur. She said each of the bad things that could happen in an alternate universe. "And lastly, things between her and me would be weird, we still have to communicate for Wyatt and Benji, imagine how strange it would be to say 'Hi Gigi, thanks for sending me to hell, my heart is still a little broken, but hey, your son has a B+ and now he knows how amphibians breathe'” She let out the curl as she gave in to the idea of her friends. "Crys, you're only seeing the downside of things" Daya took her friend by the shoulders, giving her a little shake to make her see reason. "Look, let's analyze how good things it could happen" The girl sat next to the redhead, opening the blog of notes on her cell phone. "Great, I love making good things lists" Lux started clapping at the thought, causing Daegen to roll her eyes. "By the way, number one, Gigi is a sexy mama and you could kiss her" said the girl, making Daya start writing. "Oh, she also likes your art, you can make art with her" Lux blurted out as she looked at Crystal with a huge smile. "It's easy to have a conversation with her and they both have too much in common" Daegen gave Daya another idea. "Oh, that counts as two good things" Daya and Daegen looked at each other, winking at each other. "Can we get more nachos?" She released Lux as she cleaned the rest of the cheese that was left in the bowl of nachos. After a while the girls had 20 good things vs 7 bad things about inviting Gigi on a date. Crystal decided to do it, what could go wrong? Now the girl had to find the right moment to ask the question, so the mission 'Get a sexy mama for Crystal’ was in the step 2. _And the opportunity arose 3 days later…_

DSin, the clothing brand where Gigi worked, would have a major event to launch all the new collections made by the designers; said event would have a special theme "Greek Gods" in which Dahlia Sin had been inspired to launch the new clothing models. The job of fashion was not only to make clothes, but also to present, write, patent and promote, so they needed a stage with a great production and art design for the big event; Gigi knew who to go with.

"Good afternoon, I have an appointment for 12 PM, on behalf of Gigi Goode" The black-haired took off her sunglasses and waited in front of the Methyd Studio reception. "Sure, Miss Methyd is waiting in her work room, you can come in, first door on your left" Heidi indicated, causing Gigi to speak to Crystal. "Good afternoon" Gigi said as she walked through the door, noticing Crystal concentrated enough with a painting as the speaker next to the redhead sounded loudly 'Kiss You' by One Direction. The woman approached Crystal, the curly one continuing the melody with her peculiar voice. " _Baby, say yeah, yeah_ " the redhead sang. " _And let me kiss you_ " The woman behind her completed, making the curly girl jump from her fright and almost throw the easel in front of her. "Shit" the redhead blurted out, until she found Gigi's embarrassed face in front of her. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Gigi said, taking Crystal's arm. Useless lesbian, she's just holding you, don't fall in love. "God, I'm sorry, I thought our meeting started at 12 PM" The curly girl put the brush over her ear while cleaning her hands with a rag with traces of paint. "Well, it's 12 PM" Gigi turned her cell phone to show him the time indicated on her screen. Exactly 12:07 PM. "Sorry, when I paint I lose track of time" Crystal tied her hair in a high ponytail, trying to keep her curls in order. "You must stop apologizing" Gigi gave a small laugh, playing with the belt of her dress. "Sorry?" Crystal said, blushing. Gigi laughed again at Crystal's words. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about a project I need you on" the black-haired woman blurted out as she and Crystal walked to the couch in the corner of the workroom.

After talking about the new job for DSin, Gigi and Crystal decided to go for a coffee to hang out while Gigi waited for took her son to finished the day in his school. The two women sat down and enjoyed a frappe on the terrace of the place. "I like to share these moments with you" Gigi said as she finished the cold drink. "Me too, it's fun having someone to make fun of the chaos in this city" Crystal said, making the dark-haired woman smile. "Hey Gigi, we should go see the art exhibition that the community women's center will do, the girls are very creative and they will talk about different themes in their art" Crystal looked at the woman, waiting for a response to her invitation. "Sounds like fun, I really want to get a glimpse of local art, so count on me" the woman said, making the redhead draw a huge smile on her face. "Okay great, so, it's a date" the curly girl blurted out, almost regretting her words. The table was silent for a second and Crystal began to panic in her stomach. "A... date?" Gigi pursed her lips, as if trying to evade the fact that she was questioning whether or not to go on a date with the redhead. "Yes, I say no, I say, I..." Nervousness caught Crystal's words in her throat. Dammit. That feeling of wanting to turn back time came to Crystal. "Crys, look, you flattering me, but I'm a too busy person, okay?" The woman said as she folded the napkin between her fingers and emphasized the word "too busy" Before Gigi could finish, Crystal interrupted. "Yes, sorry it was a bad idea" The redhead gave a nervous laugh and started to get up from her seat, while she looked for money in her wallet to be able to pay for the drinks of both girls. "Crys, I..." Gigi could barely find the words to express herself, meanwhile Crystal left the money on the table and left the place with the excuse of having to go through Wyatt to school and apologizing before leaving the place with long steps. Of course, that was all an excuse because Wyatt would be at a friend's house after school. Once the girl was far enough from Gigi's place or sight, she leaned against an alley wall as tears covered her sight. Why had the worst things happened if there were more good reasons than bad? The girl returned to Methyd Studio, dodging Heidi's questions, indicating to the girl that she would not accept any more meetings that day and if anyone asked, she was not there. The girl posted her playlist of ‘sad songs to cry in the shower’ playing through her headphones as she started working on a new play. The woman was not upset with Gigi, she was upset with herself, because it was she who fell for unattainable girls. The woman took a pencil and drew some lines on the thick white opaline paper. Crystal continued with the play, which was taking shape on paper, a song started playing on her cell phone, 'New Light' by John Mayer.

_Oh, you don’t think twice about me_

_And maybe you’re right to doubt me, but_

_But if you give me just one night_

_You’re going to see me in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight_

While this was happening, Gigi was looking for a number on her cell phone. She knew that whenever she did something stupid she could only call one person. "Hi, I'm Gigi, are you busy?" The woman stood on the side of the street trying to hail a taxi while waving her arm. The transport stopped and the woman sat in the back seat of the vehicle. "Yes, I'm on way," said the woman, as she indicated to the driver which direction to go. The same song was heard on the radio and for a moment, Gigi and Crystal were unconsciously connected by destiny.

_Oh, I want a take two_

_I want to breakthrough_

_I want to know the real thing about you_

_So I can see you in a new light_

The taxi stopped and Gigi went up the elevator to the huge apartment building. "Hi, what's up?" The standing woman looked Gigi up and down. "I think I screwed it up, Rosy" The woman stepped aside, motioning for her friend to come in and tell her what had happened. "So, a beautiful redhead artist invited you on a date and you turned her down because..." The brunette moved her hands as if waiting for the black-haired woman to complete the statement. "Because I'm a busy woman who can't have a love relationship" Gigi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not!" Rosy said, making Gigi look at her doubtfully. "Gigi, sorry, but you are a woman who cannot take the good opportunities that arise for fear of what could happens" Gigi was going to deny the argument, but the words simply did not come out. Rosy was right and Gigi was aware of that. "Girl, not all people are bad, not everyone will thrill you and leave, not all people are like Zack" Ugh. Zack, Benji's father. Yes, the man who created the insecurities in Gigi, the girl's first real love and her greatest disappointment. The boy simply left her when the girl became pregnant and after more than 12 years, she had never seen him again. The last thing she knew about him is that he worked in Seattle as a lawyer, nothing important. "Do you like Crystal?" Rosy asked as she looked at her friend. Gigi thought about it. Crystal was a cute, talented and responsible woman. She and Crystal enjoyed each other's company, coffee, art and random photos from their day to day. She liked to see the youngest concentrated while she painted, with a frown and a brush in her mouth. She liked the sound of her high-heeled boots, the plaid pants she wore, her hair in a high ponytail, her hair dyes, the green apple scent of her perfume, her tattoos, the glasses on her face, her smile. Shit, she liked Crystal, she really liked her. "Yes" Gigi said, looking up from the ground. "Well, this is what we will do…" Now Rosy had an idea. After planning an apology for Crystal, Gigi would be the one to invite her on a date. Now it was Gigi who had to find the right time, well, she had to get the right time to speak to Crystal. _And the opportunity came a week later, well, that's what Gigi believed._

Gigi returned to Methyd Studio to present Crystal with the invitation to the event. After Gigi explained the situation to Jackie and Nicky, the french woman spoke to Crystal about the service she would provide to DSin and her fashion show. Gigi thought that letting time pass would help to relax the situation, but as time went on, Gigi felt more confident talking to Crystal. Daya, Daegen, and Lux were at Methyd Studio while helping the curly with the final details of the works for DSin. Gigi arrived at the place with the invitation envelope, walked to the reception, and headed toward Heidi. “Hello, is Crystal here? I brought her the invitation to the event” The woman said, while Heidi put aside the call she was keeping on the phone. "Yes, you can leave it here and I will send it to her" The southern girl said, returning to the call. "I'd appreciate giving it to her… personally" running her fingernails over the small plastic seal on the envelope. "Oh well, you can go to the workroom" Heidi said, dismissing the woman in front of her. Gigi walked down the hall and found the door to the workroom open. The woman leaned out, being greeted by the image of Crystal working in front of a big canvas. Gigi was ready to walk through the door when she saw a woman walk to Crystal and hug her from behind. "Hey sweetie, I was thinking of getting something for lunch, does that sound good?" The curly-haired blonde let her chin rest on Crystal's head. Sweetie? Who was that girl? Crystal looked at the woman and nodded, turning to hug her around the waist. "Sounds perfect, thanks Lux, you are the best” Lux? Who is Lux? Whoever it was, the blonde kissed Crystal on the forehead and walked away from the woman, letting her continue the work. Gigi felt a heavy stomach and slowly backed away, then took long steps back to the reception. "Well I think Crystal is a little busy, could you give her this?" Gigi extended the invitation to Heidi, seat that the woman nodded. The dark-haired woman left Methyd Studio with her head full of doubts and the feeling of having been hit in the stomach after seeing Crystal with that Lux girl. Now Gigi had a lot to think about.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is a young artist with the perfect life; Gigi is a business mother . Poles apart in the big New York's city.  
> What will happen after a tragic accident causes Crystal to take on new responsibilities? Gigi will break her walls to love ? What will unite these two poles apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I have taken the time to write because I have been somewhat busy with some things in my school life, I really want this story to continue to take its course, there are many interesting things that we will discover in the next chapters. If you have any doubts or questions, you can leave them in the comments, I appreciate being able to speak with you. Don't forget to leave some kudos here, THEY ARE REALLY IMPORTANT AND MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP WRITING.  
> With lots of love.  
> \- Noah.xx
> 
> Chancleta (spanish) = flip flop

"Thanks Aunt Joanna, ifWyattis rude, you can hit him with the chancleta (flip flop) " Crystal said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Wait, Crystal” The adult woman held her cell phone in front of the redhead and took a photo. "Sorry mija , but you look beautiful" Crystal hugged the woman and said goodbye. That night would be the launch event for the new DSin collection. The latina wore an olive green suit with a black mesh blouse. The suit accentuated her hips and the woman had her hair with her characteristic curls adorning her back , with makeup in shades nude. It wasn't the Met Gala, but New York fashion events required more daring and fun things than fancy dresses and suits. The girl had invited her three friends, at the end of the day, the girls also collaborated on the design. "Shit Crystal, you look like a sexy daddy ”  Daegen walked over to his friend and greeted her, Daya and Lux joined in afterwards. Daegen and Daya matched their outfits, while Daegen wore a long black dress, Daya chose a monochrome black suit; both girls made up in pink and purple tones, taking advantage of their talent with makeup. Meanwhile, Lux was twirling around in her pink tulle dress, like she was a little girl in her first tutu. Crystal admired how diverse her group of friends was. Daegen was the rude girl, sometimes she could be very direct, but the girl was grateful for that honest side of Daegen. Lux was the youngest and sweetest of the group, the girl was bad at understanding double meaning jokes and was always afraid of everything, although her kindness always brought a smile to everyone. Daya was the voice of reason, many times she was the one who solved the problems of the girls in the group, sensible and careful, practically the mother of the group. The girls arrived at the place, being received by the people and some organizers who led them to their seats. The girls took place in the second row in front of the runway, meanwhile the girl group did not hesitate to take pictures at the event.

Somewhere at the event, Gigi was finishing helping the models with the clothes for the new collection."Violet, I need you to stay still so I can adjust the dress around your waist" The skinny model rolled her eyes as Gigi finished fixing the last details of the dress on the young woman.Gigi wanted to hit the model but held back, she didn't want to fight against rude models.The black-haired woman finished helping the models and took her cell phone to answer some messages she received throughout the day. The woman had left her son in the care of his mother for the night, so she kept quiet."Gigi, come here, I want a photo with you andJackie"Nickytook the woman by the arm and pulled her closer.The three women smiled at the camera onNicky'scell phone, capturing the special moment of the three colleagues and friends.Gigi took her cell phone to go to Instagram, watching somestoriesas the event started.She saw the photo withNickyandJackie, with the _#DSinGreekGods_ and decided to see the photos and videos of the event.Somestorieswere ofguestoutfits, others wereselfiesand photos of the place, nothing interesting, it was until Gigi saw her.Crystal was going out in astorie, her exact spot was visible in front of the runway and Gigi felt a turn in her stomach.A mix of nervesinvaded her body, causing her cheeks to flush.The woman walked to the side of thebackstage, from that perspective the entire audience could be seen, who was already filling the place.Gigi looked at the sea of people until she found the person she was looking for.Right there in row 2 was the redhead."Who are we spying on?"A voice behind the woman made Gigi jump."Damn itJackie, it's rude to scare people" The black-haired woman released while holding her chest with her hands."It is also rude to spy" said the brunette, earning anannoyedlookfrom the other woman."Whatever,who are you looking at?"Jackieasked, as she tried to look towards the same place as Gigi."Nobody, I only see if the event is about to begin" The black-haired woman lied.Jackiewas about to protest when the lights dimmed.The event was about to begin.

Gigi,Nicky,andJackiestayedbackstage, watching the models walk the runway.The women were proud of their creations, it was not only their work for months, but also part of their hearts.The audience reaction was the best, especially whenVioletdropped the golden cloth around her body and revealed the beautiful white dress the woman was wearing.The audience was immersed in amazement and the cheering of the people filled the place.It was one of the most important moments inGigiGoode's career.Sometimes the black-haired woman would stop looking at the runway to look atCrystal."Gigi, I think you should talk with her"Nickywhispered, watching her friend."What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"Gigi asked."Then you will know that you did the right thing and the right thing was to follow your heart" saidJackie, giving the woman an empathetic smile.Gigi took her friend's hands and squeezed them in appreciation.After the runway, theDSin-widebrandworking grouptook place at the front of the stage, thanking the public and the press, who were ready to write about the fashion event.Most of the guests continued the celebration at anafterpartyhostedby DSin.

"CrystalMethyd" The redhead turned her gaze to meet the woman who had said her name."MissVon'Du, hello, nice to meet you"Crystalsmiled as she extended her arm to greet the woman.WidowVon'Duwas one of New York's best-known visual artists, and she was also the coordinator of the Women's Arts Center, a place where Crystalalways wanted to be able to exhibit on her own art."Call meWidow, honey." The woman greetedCrystal, almost laughing at the redhead's nervousness."I saw your work, it was fabulous" The woman continued to congratulateCrystal, making the redhead more proud of her art.Daya, Lux andDaegenwalked behindWidow,Daya raised her thumbs as she watchedCrystalinteract with the woman, Lux gave small claps andDaegenmoved her lips in a sentence, whichCrystalread as "I envy you bitch". TheGetDustedgirlsletCrystalcontinue to talk withWidow, meanwhile they went to get some drinks, courtesy of the event."If you are interested, I will be opening a digital art workshop, maybe you would like to participate"Crystalcould not believeWidow'swords, she felt flattered and happy with the proposal.Both women said goodbye after talking for several minutes, soWidowsaid goodbye toCrystaland continued enjoying the party together with other artists from the place.The redhead tried to look for her friends, but being in the middle of people did not help her search at all.Crystalthought that her friends would be out of the place, in the gardens or somewhere where they could smoke without worry.The redhead walked outside, small groups outside, but none large enough to block her view.After touring a small part of the place,Crystalsat on a bench next to some bushes full of red flowers."Damn it" said the redhead, her cell phone battery had died and calling one of the girls was practically impossible.Crystaltried to turn on the cell phone several times, without success."You need help"Crystallooked up at the black-haired woman in front of her."Hey stranger" the redhead said, setting one side of the empty bench so Gigi could sit down."Hi, how are you?"Gigi asked, whileCrystalgave her a small smile.The black-haired woman still had some effect on the Latina, so it was strange to have a conversation after what had happened weeks before."Well, I've been a little busy"Crystalsnapped, trying to apologize for not responding to the text messages Gigi had sent her."Crys, I..."Crystalshook at Gigi's words, as if she had heard those words before.Well,Crystal already knew the speech that was coming at that time."Gigi, take it easy, I'll get over it, everything's fine, I just need..." Gigi interruptedCrystaltaking her hand, catching her attention."Crystal, I want to have a date with you"The redhead looked at Gigi with surprise, the night was full of surprises."I'm not really used to dating or people, I know, it's weird, but I’m really interested in you... in that way" The black-haired woman released, almost sounding a little desperate, she wanted to showCrystalthat what happened was a mistake, but that she was ready to step out of her comfort zone and tear down the walls she had built over time."If you still want to have that date, sure" Gigi said, looking at the ground.Crystalgave Gigi's hands a light squeeze, catching her attention."I really want to go on a date" Said the redhead with a smile on her face, making Gigi smile too."Damn it, here you are"Daegenwalked over toCrystal, who was inwardly cursing the interruption."Girls, we foundNemo" The woman released, whileDayaand Lux walked, well,Dayadragged Lux, who had drunk more than she was used to."Sorry to interrupt, but this pair drank more than they should and I don't want to be more embarrassed than I'm already going through now"Dayasaid, pullingDaegenand Lux away."I want my bed," Lux said, as she played with the tulle on her dress, makingDayaroll hereyes andDaegenlaugh outloud."Hey, I should go"Crystalsaid, adjusting her hair."Yes, I'll send you a message" Gigi said, releasingCrystal's hand.How long did they keep their hands together?Useless lesbians.Crystalnodded, saying goodbye to Gigi and grabbingDaegenby the waist, trying to hold the girl.The group of girls walked to theirUberso they could get toDaya'shouse, where all the girls would sleep that night.The driver looked in the rearview mirror atDaegen, the girl singing one of the songs that were playing inside the car."So, you talked to Gigi"Dayasaid, looking at her friend from the front seat.Crystal smiled, something the girls noticed, starting to cheer.Hell, the driver was going to put a bad grade on the Uber’s account ofDaya. The women arrived at their destination, thanking the driver and apologizing for the noise.Lux fell on thecouchofDayaand Daegenwent to the kitchen for some water and asnackafter–party.Crystalturned on her cell phone and set the charging device next toDaya'sTV."Hey,Crystal"Dayacaught the attention of the redhead, who was taking off Lux's shoes."I told you everything would be fine" Said the girl."I know,the event went better than expected"Crystalsaid, smiling at her friend."I'm not talking about the event” Daya blurted out, making Crystal understand that the girl said. Things with Gigi would ultimately work out. BeforeCrystalcould say anything, her cell phone received a message.The girl took the pone in her hands, reading the notification on the screen. ** _GigiGoode: So… it's a date._**

Both Gigi andCrystalwere excited about what would happen on the date.


	5. Note

Hi guys, how are you? I have 2 important announcements to make so I would appreciate _if you would read them in **full**_.

**1**

There will be no updates to the fic in a couple of weeks, I have felt a bit disconnected with the story and I really would not like to write out of obligation, even so I consider that it is necessary to let them know, thanks for the support that the fic has had in these weeks. I hope my writer's block doesn't last long, I appreciate your supportive comments.

**2**

I have been thinking too much about university and that I will be taking classes again in the next few months, which is why I have decided to write about my first year of university, with all those crazy and new experiences about entering a new place. I even plan to make it something mature and explicit, with smut and those things of alcohol, parties and things of adults not so adult (closer to my first fic and yes, with experiences of my life during the last year). I hope to write this story soon, I would also appreciate your opinion on this.

I want to thank each and every one of you for your hits, kudos and comments, I know that we will see you soon, it is what I wish.

I send you a hug and all my love.

– Noah.xx 


End file.
